In general, three-dimensional printers use build material of various type and configuration to print three-dimensional objects. In order to properly process the build material through the three-dimensional printer extruder for the fabrication of an object, the three-dimensional printer controller may need at least a basic set of characteristics of the build material to determine operation.
There remains a need for methods and systems for the automatic detection and acquiring of three-dimensional printer build material characteristics.